


Fanservice Practice

by Brenny_17



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenny_17/pseuds/Brenny_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, the members are all out, leaving only Kyuhyun and Ryeowook in the dorms. They practice their fanservice, per Teukie hyung's request, and everything turns from embarrassing and awkward to sweet and romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanservice Practice

Alone at the dorms were Kyuhyun and Ryeowook. All the other members had either gone out for drinks or were finishing up their activities which ran late into the night. The time was currently 11:26 pm.

No one would be back for a good hour or two.

\-------

Ryeowook had come out of his own room after being told that Kyuhyun was staying in the dorms tonight as well. It didn’t bother the eternal maknae to be alone, but the dorms just felt too empty at the moment. Besides, there was a matter which Ryeowook had been meaning to discuss with his dongsaeng.

Arriving at Kyuhyun’s room, the slightly older boy knocked a couple times on the door before announcing that he was coming in. The room was lit with a single large lamp and everything for the most part was in its place. 

The occupant of the medium sized space didn’t appear to be aware of his presence yet, so the eternal maknae silently made his way over to Kyuhyun after shutting the door.

It was then that he noticed that his friend was wearing earphones while on the computer, explaining why he hadn’t moved a muscle even after Ryeowook’s entrance. A moment later though, the slightly younger boy turned around after pausing a game he'd been playing, obviously surprised by the sudden visit.

“When did you get here?” he asked, blinking a few times.

“Just now,” answered Ryeowook with an amused smile. “I wanted to speak with you about something.”

Hearing this, Kyuhyun glanced briefly at his paused game before closing his laptop completely after seemingly have come to a conclusion with himself.

“What is it Wookie?”

The nickname brought a small smile to the older boy’s face. “Well, you know how lately Teukie hyung has been saying you and I don’t do enough fan service?”

“Ne (Yes)”

“I was wondering whether it would be a good idea if we practiced doing it together. We could give each other advice on what we should say or do and what we can improve,” said Ryeowook who was looking at his dongsaeng for a response.

“Fan service involving things like aegyo?” Kyuhyun asked, smiling a bit awkwardly while looking flustered and placing a slightly shy hand over his mouth.

“So then, is that a yes?” The eternal maknae was smiling too now with a hopeful expression.

Kyuhyun let out a sigh, nodding his head in exasperation even as a small smile still lingered on his face, thinking that he had no choice since Leeteuk hyung had requested they work harder to please fans and because he himself wanted to make fans happy.

Ryeowook’s mindset was the same as he sat on the carpeted floor in his friend’s shared bedroom, thinking silently about what they should practice first.

“Let’s start off with aegyo,” he said finally, partly to test how well Kyuhyun was able to do it and partly because he knew that his friend disliked doing it. He wanted to get back at his dongsaeng a bit for constantly teasing him.

As expected, Kyuhyun groaned with displeasure but reluctantly listened to what he was being told. Ryeowook silently thanked the influence of Super Junior’s wonderful angel leader.

\-------

“I’ll go first,” the ex-maknae stated, bringing his small fists up to his cheeks and moving them in a forward/backward motion while cutely saying ‘bbuing bbuing’ with an adorable smile. He instantly laughed afterwards, along with Kyuhyun whom he motioned towards to go next.

The dongsaeng sighed again, but eventually cutely puffed out his cheeks and placed a peace sign over his eye. His aegyo was also immediately followed by laughter, leading a smiling Ryeowook to cover his face in embarrassment.

The two continued practicing their fan service some more and were wrapping things up when the older of the two began finishing off the session with an adorable pouty face.

Seeing this, mischievous Kyuhyun caught Ryeowook’s cheeks in his hand, causing his friend to form a pouty face.

The eternal maknae’s lips were now puckered up in his friend’s grip which was surprisingly difficult to escape from.

“You can’t even get out of this?” taunted Kyuhyun with that familiar teasing smile.

“Koo…woen…!” Ryeowook exclaimed as best he could through captured lips, finding the entire situation more humorous than annoying.

Meanwhile, the new maknae was staring a bit intently at the puckered lips held his grip. They looked so pink and kissable…for a guy, he thought.  
Then without warning Kyuhyun leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on the others lips before pulling back, releasing the slightly older boy’s face, and watching for his reaction.

“Mwuh? (What?)”Gasped Ryeowook with wide eyes and parted lips, causing him to look really cute in the process.

“Mianhae (I’m sorry)…but don’t girls also like this kind of thing?”

“Uh, ne…but you could have at least warned me before suddenly doing that,” reprimanded the ex-maknae who was smiling a bit shyly despite himself.

“Then…I’m warning you now.”

With those words, Kyuhyun leaned in again, placing his hands on both of Ryeowook’s cheeks as their lips connected once more and the smaller Suju member was pushed back against the foot of the other boy’s bed from his position on the floor.

There was no immediate response from the eternal maknae due to shock, however, slowly his lips began to move in tandem with the ones placed upon his.

Having gotten the desired reaction from Ryeowook, Kyuhyun cupped the back of his friend’s head, bringing him closer and deepening their innocent yet intimate kiss.

The smaller/shorter of the two was so confused, both by his by now longtime friend kissing him like this and the fact that he was actually kissing him back. Even so, Ryeowook found the kiss to be strangely comforting. Frankly speaking though, it kind of made since considering the fact that living only with guys and not really being able to date caused, not just him, but the majority of the members feel lonely.

That’s why, Ryeowook told himself, he found his arms wrapping themselves securely and comfortably around Suju’s new maknae’s neck, pulling his dongsaeng closer to him.

While kissing the slightly older boy, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but think of how cute he was, making sweet sounds through those small and soft lips of his. Kyuhyun also noticed how nice his friend’s skin was even without the makeup that he wore so strictly. He’d said the products damaged his skin, yet…his skin felt wonderfully smooth and tender.  
Thinking of his friend’s silliness, the dongsaeng couldn’t help but smile.

\-------

A couple minutes later, the boys’ make out session slowly began to come to an end. They now placed gentle and affectionate pecks onto on another’s lips before finally pulling away and avoiding gazing at each other.

And so the silence hung over the room.

The awkwardness was broken not too long after, however, when both Suju members began to speak at once.

“Kyuhyun-ah, I-

“Ryeowookie, I-

There was silence again, but this time both boys started grinning then eventually laughing, laughing at the entire unexpected yet not unpleasant situation. From this day onward, they knew that things would never be the same between them again, but…that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.


End file.
